Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05
is the fifth episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on April 30, 2018 and later aired on November 4th, 2018 in Canada and December 19th, 2018 in America. Plot Major Events * Aiger meets Lui for the first time. * Lui battles Aiger and defeats him with a Burst Finish. * The Beystadium is destroyed during the third battle of Valt and Lui's match; thus the referee declares a stalemate, and allowing Valt to once again keep his title of World Champion. Characters * Valt Aoi * Lui Shirosagi * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Ranjiro Kiyama * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Koji Konda * Hayao Ashida * Harumi Hijikawa * Fubuki Sumiye * Suoh Genji * Shu Kurenai (Flashback) * Kurt Baratier (Flashback) * Gunta Hanami (debut) * Tobisuke * Gumita * Jonji * Kimeru Imabune * Benimaru Beyblades * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's) * Brutal Lúinor 13 Jolt (Lui's) * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter (Kurt's; Flashback) * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge (Toko's) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite (Fubuki's; Flashback) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs. Lui Shirosagi (Brutal Lúinor 13 Jolt) = Lui and Luinor (2-0) ** Round 1: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) vs. Lui Shirosagi (Brutal Lúinor 13 Jolt) = No Contest ** Round 1: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Round 3: Draw (Battle is declared a stalemate due to the stadium's destruction) Special Moves Used * Rush Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) * Dragon Scream (Brutal Luinor 13 Jolt) * Wonder Flash Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 5- Turbo Match! Valtryek Vs Luinor! Gallery Preview Episode Burst Turbo E5 - Lui Shirosagi.png Burst Turbo E5 - Impatient Aiger.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui Shirosagi 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui and Brutal Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Achilles vs. Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Z Achilles Bursts.png Burst Turbo E5 - Suoh and Nika.png Burst Turbo E5 - Young Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E5 - Fubuki and Shu.png Burst Turbo E5 - Young Fubuki 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Fubuki 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Sees a Tree as Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt Aoi.png BBCA Dragon Scream S2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Wonder Valtryek Bursts.png Burst Turbo E5 - Glowing Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Wonder Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valtryek vs. Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valtryek Dodges Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Brutal Lúinor Bursts.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt's Heated Up Launch.png Burst Turbo E5 - Lui's Heated Up Launch.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt and Lui 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Valt 3.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Lui 3.png Burst Turbo E5 - Destroyed Stadium.png Burst Turbo E5 - Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E5 - Aiger Challenges Valt.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valt and Aiger.png Trivia * This is the first time in the entire Burst series in which a stalemate is declared. * Aiger discovering Lui in his training room is identical to the moment when Valt did the same thing in Rideout Rising. ** In addition, it's revealed that Lui's machine has been repaired and it now holds 3 ropes. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes